Pieces Of You
by TheWeepingRaven
Summary: This is a new version of the story! "True love is not how you forgive, but how you forget, not what you see but what you feel, not how you listen but how you understand, and not how you let go but how you hold on." - Unknown -Jax/OFC-
1. Chapter 1

**Pieces Of You**

**Sons Of Anarchy Story**

**Chapter One**

**Author Note/Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the show Sons of Anarchy; the talented Kurt Sutter created it. The only thing I own is the original characters and the additions of some of the plot. I also love the show so it's no wonder I'd give a try at writing Sons of Anarchy too.

**Summary: **This is a new version of the story! "True love is not how you forgive, but how you forget, not what you see but what you feel, not how you listen but how you understand, and not how you let go but how you hold on." - Unknown

**Pairings: **Jax Teller/Samantha(OFC), Clay/Gemma, Zechariah(OMC)/Tara, OMC's/OFC's, Opie/Donna and many more

**Setting**(**s**)**: **Season 1 and above. This story will be AU in some areas.

**Ratings: **NC-17 or M at times

**Warnings: **Violence, Strong Language, Adult Situations, Graphic Sex (maybe), Alcohol Abuse, Mention/Show of Martial Abuse, Mention/Show of Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, Mention of Drug Abuse, Murder, Suicide, Rape, Kidnapping, Nudity, Bar Fights, Fights, ect.

* * *

"**Pieces of You**"

**By: **State Of Shock

It's hard to say our love had it's place

But the time is over,

It ran its course

I can't let it go on knowing

That you're relying on me

When I'm relying on you

As good as you are to me

I'll be that far

By the time you're crying

This is goodbye

Pieces of you

Is what I'll told on to

When the times get tough

When my luck runs dry

Pieces of you

Is what'll get me through

When the times get tough

When my luck runs dry

I'm sorry that today is that day

I'm sorry but it's better this way

(Lyrics Repeated)

* * *

**18th November 2004**

**Charming, California**

**4:19 P.M. **

The news of her cousin's death had been a devastating blow to Samantha. Tears streamed down her face as she silently drove into Charming, heading towards the motel that she would be staying at for the next few days. Her bright green eyes flickered to the rear view mirror and smiled at the image of her best friend and her six month old son sleeping contently. The idea of telling him the news of him being a daddy had been running through her mind for the last couple of months since she had, had Riley Hayden Teller. She would not keep such a large secret from Jax. He deserved to be a father to his son, if he wanted to of course.

A small groan in the backseat snapped Samantha out of her thoughts. Turning to look in the rear view mirror she gave an amused shake before turning back to watching the road. "Are we there yet Sam?" Marla Rodriquez, her best friend since the two met in freshman year of college, questioned tiredly. She stretched out in the back seat, hands rising up to meet the hood of the black 1967 Chevy Impala.

"Almost. We have about ten minutes until we get to the motel." Samantha replied with a smile. "How is he?" She asked softly, emerald green eyes flickering back to the car seat with a deep look of love and awe. It always amazed her, even after six months, that she had given birth to such a precious and beautiful little bundle that was her son.

"Sleeping like a log. Just like his daddy." Marla laughed. "He's so much like him, from what you told me of Jackson Teller." She stated with a cheeky smile on her rich brown face. "As well as equally looking like the two of you." The dark skinned woman added with a sparkle in her dark brown eyes.

"I just hope he doesn't get into as much trouble when he's older." Samantha joked with a snicker. "Jax and I were troublemakers when we were younger, we still are, I'm sure." The dark haired woman stated with a small smile. Marla gave an amused chuckle before leaning back into the leather seats and looking at her godson who slept peacefully, unaware of his mother and godmother talking about him.

It was ten minutes later when Samantha pulled the classic car into the parking lot of Get Lucky Motel. "Get Lucky Motel?" Marla looked to her friend, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Yeah." Samantha laughed. "Quinton 'Quinn' Whitney is the owner. He has a strange sense of humor." She stated. "Half of the time no one understands it. We all made bets that he did a little too much drugs as teenagers." She remarked with a shrug. "But he makes us all laugh. There were so many times that he would make us laugh because of how he acts." She said as she slipped out of the car. She pushed the front seat of the car forward. Bending in, she deftly un-clipped the car seat her sleeping son was in. She held the handle of the car seat in a tight grip and used her free hand to shut the car door. Marla stood near the front of the car, holding their two bags as she waited for Samantha.

"Soooo," Marla began with a tilt of her head. "Just how boring is Charming, California?" She questioned as the two friends and baby walked to the motel lobby.

"Not as boring as one would think. Charming has a few secrets." Samantha stated with a shrug. "It's something everyone knows, just never mentions." The twenty-two year old stated.

"Mhm." Marla hummed with pursed lips. As the two got their motel room, a two bedder, they made their way up to the fourth floor, of the seven floor motel. "When do you leave for the funeral?" The young Latin-American, twenty-two-year-old, asked gently.

"As soon as you settle in. I'm already in my clothes." The brunette muttered. Looking down at her outfit, her stomach dropped. She wore black slacks and a black blouse with a jacket over it and high heels. "After the funeral, I'll come back to get you and change into more comfortable clothing before we head over towards Gemma's place." Sam slid the key-card into the door and pushed it open. She carefully looked around the nicely decorated room. You have the moveable crib?" The young mother questioned.

"Yes. Now you should go. I'll watch the little dude while you're gone." Marla reassured her anxiety ridden friend. Samantha was always a worrier when it came to her baby boy.

"Right. Right." Samantha nodded. With a kiss on her sleeping son's forehead she left for the funeral.

* * *

**Charming Road Cemetery **

**4:35 P.M.**

The heavy and sickening feeling of sadness, remorse and anger settled in the air over the large group filled with family and friends of Daniel 'Danny' Jonowitz. Samantha wrapped her arms around her stomach as her black pea coat fluttered around her as the wind breezed through the cemetery. Brilliant green eyes filled with unshed tears as she blinked rapidly to fight the urge to let her tears fall. Her jaw clenched with her hands as she listened to the Priests speak of how Danny would be truly missed and how he was with God.

She doubted it. She had never been Christian or Catholic or anything for that matter. She couldn't believe in something she never saw. She needed the proof that a God or Gods or Goddesses, whatever a person believed in, actually existed. With no hard proof, she couldn't say where Danny was now, but she only hoped he was somewhere with Bree, the only woman he had ever loved and who had died during childbirth, along with their son, Hayden. That's all she asked for, was for Danny to be with those who he loved.

Samantha could feel the burning eyes of Jax on her as she stared down at the grass. Tears steadily fell down her cheeks as she clenched her eyes tightly. He throat tightened and her lips quivered as she fought the urge to scream, yell, blame someone for letting this happen to her cousin. She and Danny had been best friends, they were a few years different in age, but that had never stopped the two from hanging out with each other.

God, she missed him. It felt like a hole had been ripped into her heart.

It felt like a part of her had died with him. Danny had always been someone she could count on, someone she could always talk to about anything and everything, someone she could go to when there was no one else to count on. With Danny gone now, she felt like she had truly no one to tell anything and everything to. Jax had been that person at one time, but that had ended when she left for college, and she doubted if they were ever going to get back together. No matter if she would always love him and no one else.

With a silent sigh, Samantha took a deep breath and watched silently as the coffin was lowered into the six foot deep whole. Slowly she stepped forward and unclenched her fisted hand, allowing the red rose to fall from her hand and atop of the coffin. With a small step back she watched with her heart squeezed tight as dirt was gently tossed onto the maroon colored coffin with pain filled eyes. The twenty-two-year-old fought to stand tall, but could barely fight the weight of finally saying goodbye to Danny. Tears continued to steadily stream down her cheeks as her black glove covered hands wrapped tightly around her midsection.

With a near silent sob Samantha fell to her knees, holding herself tightly as she stared at the glistening marble grave-marker. Jax felt his chest tighten and throat close as he watched Samantha sob. They all knew how close she and Danny had been. They had been like siblings more than cousins. They had been best friends. With worried looks gracing those standing around the cemetery, Jax quickly walked forward and bent down. His strong arms wrapped around his Sammy's shoulders, holding her against him as he listened to cry out her pain and sorrow for another life lost to their world.

* * *

**Gemma's House**

**5:07 P.M.**

Samantha silently stared out the passenger side window from where she sat in the driver seat. Her hands anxiously tapped against the steering wheel. She now wore a pair of tight black jeans, a tight black wife-beater, black converse and a warm, wool, black jacket. "Girl, get your ass out of the car and go show your man his son." Marla finally snapped from the passenger seat. Samantha blinked, shaking away the memory of the funeral and the looks she had gotten, many of surprise, as none thought she would ever come to the funeral, and those of sorrow when she broke down crying. Nodding her head distractedly Sam slid out of the car. Leaning back into the car and to the backseat she picked up her son out of his car seat and held him close to her chest.

Riley was dressed in a pair of pajama stretchies. It was colored in blue and green stripes with the white words, "Born to be Cool" across the front of it. Sam held him close and kissed the top of his head as he snuggled into her warm chest. Marla walked beside her as they silently walked up the driveway and towards the front door. They could hear the sounds of loud voices speaking from their position on the other side of the door. With a shuttering breath, Samantha pushed the door open while her other arm held her sons bottom to keep him safely in her arms.

With the squeak of the door, Samantha slipped into the entryway room and slowly walked further in. Silence seemed to settle over everyone as they caught the sight of Samantha with a six month old baby boy in her arms. Jax slowly stood from where he had been sitting at the dining room table with his fellow brothers. His blue eyes, bright like the sky, showed confusion at why Sammy was holding a baby boy, who looked to be about six months old. "Sammy..." Jax trailed off with furrowed eyebrows. "Why are you holdin' a baby?" The older male looked at the wide awake baby boy and back up to Samantha.

Samantha gave a soft smile at the rather confused, and if she did say so, adorable look, on Jax's face. "Jax, I'd like you to meet your son. Riley Hayden Teller."

* * *

**3rd September 2008**

**Charming, California**

**2:08 P.M.**

The steady hum of the engines motor and the soft playing music was soothing to Samantha Janowitz's nerves. Her fingers agitatedly tapped against the steering wheel as her black Mercedes-Benz GL-Class SUV speed down the highway, heading towards her childhood home: Charming, California.

The last time she had been in the town was when she had taken Riley up to see his father. After she had told Jax the truth about him having a son, they had sat down and talked, discussing what they should do. When Jax had suggested marriage, she couldn't help but laugh. She had told him, just because she had his kid, didn't mean she wanted to marry him. She had told him of their son, because he had deserved to know and she wanted her son to have a father in his life, not a step-father, but a real father.

After nearly two hours of talking, in which Gemma had become attached to her six month old grandson, the parents of Riley had finally come to an agreement. Samantha would raise their son, but Riley would see his father every other weekend and during holiday and summer break. Since Samantha couldn't move to Charming as she still needed to finish college, it was the best the two of them were going to get.

Samantha could vaguely recall when she had been twenty-one, before she got pregnant. She had been wild and free spirited and just as much as a party girl as she had been when she was sixteen. It had been a crazy night, that night all those years ago. A little too much to drink and a lot of flirting had led her into Jax's bed. She would never regret what they did. They had been given a gift greater than anything. They had been given an adorable little boy that was filled with so much energy, that some days they had trouble keeping up with him.

After she finally admitted to the truth, she left again, with only a few goodbyes between her family and the father of their son. The promised each other they'd see each other the next holiday, before Samantha finally left with her best friend and son. It was nearly three years later when Samantha got devastating news again. One of her best friends was being sent to prison. Quickly packing a bag and her three year old sons bag, she left, letting her three roommates, her best friends, know why. It was a night of grief and sorrow. Sam and Jax had left Riley with his grandparents while the two spent their time reminiscing of their childhood, before it lead to a drunken night of sex. After a week of remaining in Charming, Samantha had to leave again.

It was only a few months later that she discovered she was pregnant, again. After finding out she knew she had to tell Jax, and so she called. She called him and told him and told his mother, and after that, it was done. She hadn't told them about going back to Charming, she hadn't told them she was staying for good. There was no need for a party or one big drama fest. It was now nearly eight months since she had told them she was pregnant, and she was about ready to burst. Well, it felt like it anyways.

Emerald green eyes flickered up to the review mirror, her eyes landing upon the one precious cargo in the backseat that she'd do anything for. Riley slept peacefully, undisturbed by his mother's deep thoughts, in the backseat. He had been so excited when he was told they were going to go see his daddy and grandparents again. Riley absolutely adored his grandma Gemma and practically worshiped his daddy. For her son she was willing to kill for or die for. A mother's love was something that was stronger than anything else. Her son was what kept her going day after day, especially since the latest pregnancy.

Sam looked away from the sleeping angel and back to the road. Her stomach had been hurting for the last half an hour, and she couldn't understand why. Hands tightened around the steering wheel as she grimaced against the pain in her stomach that seemed to worsen. Was something wrong with her baby? The thought caused her throat to tighten and heart to pound at the thought. No, something was not wrong with her baby. She took a steady breath as she drove forward, passing the Charming sign with a soft smile. It was good to be finally home.

A small smile graced her lips at the buildings as she slowed down to the speed limit she was supposed to go. Nothing ever changed in a small town; it was something she was thankful for. Her eyes watched as children laughed and played with each other. The elderly gossiped in front of the stores porches, sitting upon comfortable wooden cushioned chairs. Parents watched as their children played while working at their stores. Nothing changed.

Samantha passed the club and bar one of her older brothers, Kingston 'The King' Janowitz owned. He had more throughout California, but tended to manage the two in the small town they grew up in, while he had trusted friends manage his other clubs and bars. 8 Balls, his club and Tonic, his bar, were well known in the small town. She passed another restaurant, The Roadhouse, which was owned by a 'brother', Matthias 'Mace' Grazer.

Adrian 'Mad Dog' Janowitz, her younger brother, owned a smoke shop called The Mist; it was well known with SAMCRO. She passed the old High School she used to go to, and the other 'brother' Feliciano 'Felix' Whitney worked at as a History teacher.

Shaking her head, Samantha gave a small gasp of pain as she fought off the influx of pain that coursed through her stomach and back. It had been steadily building over the last couple of hours. Biting her lip to stop the scream from releasing and scaring her baby boy, she quickly turned down a familiar street and headed for St. Thomas Hospital. Her hand rubbed her round stomach, trying to soothe the sharp pains.

* * *

**St. Thomas's Hospital **

**Emergency Room**

**2:16 P.M.**

After over eight minutes of driving, the twenty-seven year old woman pulled into a parking spot at the hospital and quickly shut off the car. Grabbing her purse and keys from the ignition, she slid out off the driver seat and onto solid ground. Shaky and clammy pale hands slammed the door shut before the young mother walked as quickly as she could to the other side of the car.

Samantha opened the backdoor door quickly allowing bright sunlight to shine through. "Momma?" Sam's young son inquired sleepily as he opened beautiful sea green eyes. Tiredness made his eyes slightly hazy and his light brown hair stuck up at every angle; giving him an adorable look that brought a soft smile across Samantha's lips.

"Hey baby. Mommy just needs to have a talk with the doctors at the hospital okay?" Sam stated, fighting off the raging pains that continued to shoot through her stomach and back.

"Okay." The young four-year-old murmured aloud with a yawn. Sam, like the pro she learned to be over the last four years, swiftly unbuckled her son from his car seat before carrying him in her arms. The light brown haired, which looked blonde in the sunlight, boy snuggled into his mother's shoulders. He listened as his mother shut the backseat door and lock the car before making her way hurriedly to the Emergency Room doors. "Are you okay mommy?"

The kind and worried words made the young mother smile in love and affection for her son. "Mommy's fine baby. Don't worry." The words were stated reassuringly, but Samantha didn't truly believe them. She shivered at the sudden gush of cold air that blew over her sweaty skin as she stepped through the sliding doors. Black DC shoes thumped dully against the aluminum tile flooring. She fought off the nausea that rose in the back of her throat. Her eyesight blacked and cleared as she made her way to the nurse's station. Her hands continued to shake and sweat as her forehead glistened with sweat.

"Excuse me." She uttered just barely through her dry mouth and tightening throat. Samantha gently set down her young son, as she leaned against the counter, her hand grasping hold of the smaller pale skinned one of Riley.

"Yes?" The kind nurse questioned, looking up from her paperwork. Her eyes glinted worriedly at the state the young woman seemed to be in.

"I…I'm not feeling so hot at the moment. I - I want you - can you - please get Dr. Knowles for me...please." The nurse, with the name-tag 'Sally', nodded and quickly rung up the Dr. the young woman was asking for. As Sally glanced up, she noticed the young mother's eyes roll to the back of her head. The nurse ran around the desk and caught the young, beautiful mother in her arms.

"I need a Doctor!" Sally hollered loudly.

Tara Knowles, one of the attending doctors, who had also just been buzzed by the nurse who was yelling, quickly rushed forward at the sound of the loud yell, along with four others, two doctors and two nurses. The doctor slid to a stop as the surrounding doctors and nurses worked together to bring the young mother up on the stretcher. Samantha's son stood off to the side, tears falling from his eyes and little mouth quivering as his mother was brought up on the stretcher. What was wrong with his mommy? He questioned to himself. Tara's eyes widened as she looked down at the familiar face of her best friend since childhood.

"Sam." She breathed out in shock. The sound of a child's crying finally reached her muffled hearing from shock. Brown eyes looked to the small child and her eyes widened more. What was Sam and her son doing here? She thought to herself. Last she heard about Sam, she was in Europe somewhere, promoting something for her co-owned company.

"Doctor Knowles!" The loud voice exclaimed. Tara snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at her fellow doctor.

"Yes?" Tara questioned in a daze. She may have loved her best friend Jax once, but that was long ago, around the time her two best friends started dating in High School.

"We have to prep for surgery, otherwise the child won't make it." Doctor Vance stated. Tara's eyes lowered to the eight-month, almost nine-month pregnant stomach. She had forgotten that Samantha was pregnant again. It had been a few months since they had talked. "Yes, of course. I'll call her family. Let them know." Tara acknowledged. She watched thoughtfully and worriedly as her unconscious friend was pushed away to surgery, to save both her unborn child and the woman herself.

"Doctor Knowles." Sally stated from near the still crying child.

"Yes Nurse Sally?" Doctor Knowles questioned.

"The young boy won't stop crying and I don't know what to do." Sally replied with a frown of worry.

"It's all right Nurse Sally. I'll watch him. I need to call his Mother's family and his Father's family as well." Tara remarked with a kind smile. Sally gave a nod of understanding and quickly walked back to her station. With a deep breath, Tara bent down on her legs, crouching before the young, adorable little boy that she hadn't seen since Opie's court hearing.

"Auntie Tara." Riley muttered softly as he looked at his Aunt with tears clinging to his eyelashes.

"Hi sweetie. You don't need to cry anymore." Tara said softly. "Your Mommy and sibling will be okay." She stated as she wiped away the tears sliding down his pale cheeks. Her voice was soft and friendly as she spoke to the four-year-old. "How about you and I head to my office and call your Daddy." Tara suggested. "Okay?" She questioned.

"Okay." Riley murmured quietly. He sniffled and bit his pouty pink lip to stop from releasing more tears. He wanted his mommy. Why had his mommy fallen? He looked up from the floor and up at his Aunt. "Mommy always makes me feel better when I'm sick by givin' me lots and lots of kisses and hugs." He stated, nodding his head to confirm what he just said. "She doesn't like when I'm sick." Riley continued with a shake of his head.

A smile of amusement graced Tara's lips at his statement. Tara knew that Samantha visited Charming every other weekend, Holidays and Summers so Riley could spend time with his father, but she hadn't for the last couple of months since she had been busy working, even when she wasn't supposed to. Jax had been understanding, seeing as he was also busy for the last couple of months, so they had come to an understanding. "Well Riley," She began, she thought the name fit the small boy. "I'm sure when your Mommy is done with the other doctors, you can give her lots of hugs and kisses." Tara stated.

"Really?" Riley inquired with a tilt of his head.

"Of course. Your Mommy will be very happy with all those hugs and kisses you're going to give her." Tara reassured with a smile.

"Okay. So Mommy will be okay? What about my baby brother? Will he be okay?" Riley questioned. His tongue almost stumbled over itself as he spoke so quickly.

"Of course. Your Mommy will be very looked after." Tara promised with another smile. "And so will your brother. They're both very strong." She stated while standing up. She held out her hand to Riley. Riley raised his small little hand into his Aunt's and followed after her as they made their way to Tara's office. Their footsteps echoed against the walls of the hospital as they made their way to the elevator. His Mommy would be in surgery for a while.

* * *

**Charming, California**

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**2:36 P.M.**

"What the fuck do you mean Samantha is in the ER in St. Thomas about to give birth to my second grand-baby?" Gemma Teller-Morrow demanded over her cell phone as she sped down Charming's streets towards the hospital. She had told that girl to take it easy, but she never listened.

"It's exactly what I said Gemma." Tara stated calmly into the cell phone. She tried not to snap at the older woman. That never went well when someone did. "Sam was having stomach problems on the way into Charming, so she came to the hospital where she collapsed and now she needs an emergency c-section to save your next grandchild and herself." The female doctor looked over to the chair where her best friend's son sat playing silently.

A plain vanilla colored folder was placed stop of the oak desk. It lay opened with the information of recent visits both Sam and Riley had, had over the ten years she had been permanently gone from Charming, not counting the visits she had, had over the years.

"We're not sure if she's going to make it through the recovery stage, or if the child will even make it." She replied with a sigh. "Because of Sam's Von Willebrands Disease, she bleeds intensively since her blood does not clot, which is a very bad thing." Tara announced with a shake of her head. "Since it's hereditary, it's more than likely that Riley has it and so does the new Teller." She brushed away the tears in her eyes.

"Sam is still in surgery since an hour ago, getting a C-Section because of some internal issues." The young doctor gave a pause. "Her son was born with cardiac and digestive system problems but now he's in the neonatal intensive care unit and placed in the incubation chamber." She waited patiently for the blow up that she knew was going to happen.

Gemma cursed loudly. The curse words that spewed from her lips made Tara flush. Gemma could probably even make the toughest sailor or biker blush red with her vulgar language. "He has the Teller family curse and the Janowitz family curse too." The older woman slapped her hands against the steering wheel in frustration and anger. Her grand-baby didn't deserve all that shit happening to him. "I don't remember, but how bad was Riley's problems when he was born?" She finally questioned, after calming her fiery temper and long string of curses. They were rather creative.

"From the files I'm reading the problems were not as dire as what this little one has." Tara stated. She rubbed her hands over her face in stress and worry. "He was born ten weeks premature, Gemma." She stated with a sigh. "He has about a twenty percent chance of living, that is why it's so much worse with this little one."

"God damn it!" Gemma swore with a squint of her eyes. "Why does our family always get the fucking shit end of the fucking stick." The older woman took a deep breath as she pulled into the parking lot of St. Thomas's Hospital. There was no need to kill anyone, not yet anyways. "I've gotta go Tara. I have a son to tell the news that the mother of his children had to go through a C-Section and is still in surgery and they're not sure she'll make it." Without saying goodbye the Old Lady hung up.

* * *

**Six Minutes Later**

**2:44 P.M.**

"You need to get your ass to St. Thomas's Hospital." Jackson 'Jax' Teller pulled his cell phone from his ear and looked down at the slim phone in his hand with a raised eyebrow. His lips twitched in amusement at the sudden announcement from his mother. He took a drag from his lit cigarette.

"And why the fuck do I need to do that for?" Jax demanded, blowing the smoke from his nose and mouth. He sat against his motorcycle, waiting for his old friend to get off of work so he could speak with him.

"I guess you don't want to see your second son then?" Gemma demanded. "As well as see Riley again?" A smirk graced her lips at the choke of smoke her son inhaled. That would teach the little shit to be rude with her.

"What?" Jax stated loudly. His blue eyes were wide with confusion, anger and annoyance. "What the fuck are you talking about?" The twenty-nine year old demanded.

"Samantha had to have a C-Section done to save your son's life and is still in surgery to save her own. Seems he has the Janowitz and Teller curse. It's worse than what Riley had, because he wasn't born premature and it wasn't as severe." Gemma remarked. "He also only has a twenty percent at living Jackson." She gave a tired sigh. "Not only that, but they don't know if Sam is going to make it either." The idea of the younger woman she thought as a daughter, dying, made the older woman shutter and nearly curse again in anger.

The feel of the sun beating down on him didn't help Jax's feeling of being light-headed and nauseated. The very thought of Sammy and their second son dying, the one he hasn't even been able to hold yet, was enough for him to feel like throwing up. "They better do every fuckin' thing they can to keep my son and Sammy alive." He stated with a hint of anger in his voice. "I'll be there in thirty." He snapped the phone shut, not even saying goodbye.

"You alright brother?" Opie inquired as he walked slowly over to his best friend, well one of his best friends, since childhood. His boots crunched against the gravel and dirt road as he lazily made his way over. Jax looked away from the bright blue sky and over to his friend with a look on his face that was hard to describe. It had a darkness to it that wasn't often seen on the young man.

"I'm just fucking great." Jax said with sarcasm clearly evident in his tone. "Sammy may die because of an emergency C-Section done to save our son as well as surgery to repair internal damage in her stomach. And then my son might not even make it because of how fucked up he already is because of family genes." He continued with a hand running harshly through his hair. Opie's face changed to surprise at his best friend's words. Sam was back? And may die? As well as their son?

"Holy shit." He replied with surprise.

"Yeah." He stated with a nod. "At least I can see Riley again." He spoke slowly, nearly wanting to hit something out of frustration, as he knew there was nothing he could do to help Sammy or their new son. But that was one of the good things about this. He would be able to see his son again after nearly five or six months of not seeing him. He would even be able to get a glance at his newest son as well.

"He has the Teller and Janowitz curse." Jax remarked aloud. Opie winced in sympathy. Those two curses were deadly together. The Janowitz curses was only recent too. It started with Sam and her younger brothers Adrian and Jamieson. All three of them had been born with digestive system problems (holes in their stomach) and addicted to methamphetamine (Meth).

It was a long and hard process for the Janowitz family to have to deal with the three youngest going through something like that. Within their tight little family, they all hated the druggie whore Lucile Castillo for what she did to the three children. That was the last they saw of her afterwards. The children were practically raised by John Teller, Gemma Teller and Clay Morrow.

The Von Willebrands disease was hereditary, nearly all the siblings had it. It had been in their family for generations. It was one of the many reasons why Sam, Adrian and Jamie had constantly gone to the hospital as kids, trying to find something to help thicken their blood. It made it twice as dangerous since they also had digestive system problems added to it.

Shaking his head Jax rubbed his eyes tiredly. This shit was just outrageous. The cool breeze from the surrounding trees didn't pacify what he was feeling. He wanted to know what happened to Sammy and why she had to get a C-Section to save their sons life. He also wanted to know why she was having stomach pains. Jax ignored the chattering of Opie's fellow crew members and ran a hand through his hair.

After going through the storage unit and finding his father's journal as well as going through the baby things that could be used for his second son, he had been eager to take some of the things out and start making a room for his newest son. He had been excited about having a second son, even though he was also nervous as hell at the idea. After he finished searching through the storage unit he had headed to the clubhouse. He had begun to second guess the going-ons about the club, after reading a few pages of his father's journal.

All charter members had gathered in the "Chapel", the club's meeting room. It seemed Intelligence Officer Juice has located the guns stolen from the warehouse. They were now being stored by the Mayans in San Leandro. Clay wanted to find the guns, steal them back, and torch the place where they were found. However, since Bobby, the club Secretary couldn't attend as he's performing an Elvis impersonation in Lake Tahoe that night, Jax had to ask Opie, who had just recently gotten out of prison for his help. It was also impossible to ask some of the other members. They were doing their own missions.

Jax stood from his position on his bike. Tossing his cigarette to floor his brown aging boots crushed the cigarette bud. He adjusted his black leather cut over his long sleeved checkered blue and gray shirt that covered a black wife beater underneath. His dark blue, baggy jeans covered his boots and some of his tattoos. "Look Opie, we need your help with a run. We found some of the guns missing, and since Bobby can't do it, you're the next on the list. Just…let me know within an hour, I have to go to St. Thomas."

Harry 'Opie' Winston gave a sigh and rubbed his face with a shake of his head. He was hesitant to join back in with runs after just getting out of prison after five years. He was with the club for life, it was in his blood, it was just harder to be willing to jump in and help them after five years wasted. "Why can't you ask Blaze, King, Mad Dog, Mace, Felix or Killer?" Opie inquired with a raised eyebrow. His other 'brothers' were part of SAMCRO because of who their parents were. Being born to some of the First 9 gave you some privileges, but not much. Zeke, one of their 'brothers' was locked up in prison, the same prison as his father. And he was missing his two children growing up. Tara, who he had married, was handling taking care of two children by herself as well as she could. Of course, she did have those she could trust watching them while she worked.

Taking his position on the bike, Jax shook his head and kicked up the stand. Looking over at his best friend and 'brother' he spoke. "They're all busy doing other jobs." He started the bike with a loud rumbling purr. "Just give me a call in an hour." Jax gave a nod of his head at Opie before slipping his sunglasses on and taking off, spurring dust and dirt up in the air.

* * *

**St. Thomas Hospital**

**The ICU**

**Twenty-Five Minutes**

**3:09 P.M.**

"How is she?" Gemma demanded as she walked down the hospital hallway in the ICU, towards the room Samantha Janowitz was staying in. Her high heeled boots clicked loudly against the floor of the hospital. Tara looked up from the chair she was sitting on, sitting beside Riley, who continued to stare at the door he knew his mother was in.

"She's still unconscious. We gave her some morphine for the pain. She crashed three times." Tara stated, giving Gemma a look as she nodded to her best friend's son. Gemma nodded in understanding. She looked over at the small child, her eyes softening at her adorable little grandson. She hadn't seen him in the last couple of months, and missed his little face.

Riley had light brown hair, a mixture of Jax's light brown and Sam's dark brown. He also seemed to have inherited both of his parent's eye color, giving him a beautiful sea green color. His skin was a porcelain pale color; from both Sam and Jax. Riley had Samantha's almond shaped eyes, her plump lips and chin and Jackson's ears, nose and strong jaw line. "Hi there sweetheart." Gemma finally said as she took a seat on the uncomfortable blue plastic chair that was placed up against the wall. Soft hazel eyes stared at the little boy. A small smile gracing her well aging features.

Riley slowly looked away from the room, where his mother was resting and looked to the new figure beside him. "Grandma". He exclaimed happily. With a smile, he launched himself into his grandmother's lap, causing a laugh to release from the older woman. "It's been too long Grandma." He announced as he looked up at her with bright eyes.

"It sure has baby." Gemma replied with a smile and wink. "Has Mommy been treating you good?" The older woman inquired.

"Uh huh." Riley nodded happily. "She took me all over. We went to Europe. It was soo much fun." He continued to ramble. "But I missed you and grandpa and Daddy and everyone!" He talked with his arms moving everywhere, making the two woman laugh. They all needed laughter, knowing that the second Teller may not make it and Samantha may not either, as she was being heavily watched in case something happened.

Riley could recall his Mommy once telling him about the woman that gave birth to his Mommy and how she never raised her or her younger brothers or her three other half-brothers and that Gemma was the one to help raise her and her siblings. When he had asked his Mommy why she had 'half-siblings', except for two of them; his mommy had told him that her daddy could never settled down with someone, except for one person, the only woman he loved and that was Julia Munoz, who died before they had been born.

"She's still asleep Gemma." Tara stated, breaking the conversation between grandmother and grandson, as she walked out of the hospital room Samantha was resting in.

"Can I see Mommy now?" Riley questioned as he looked between the two older and taller adults.

"Not yet baby. Your Mommy is still asleep." Gemma replied with a forced smile. Riley gave a sigh and pouted, arms crossed over his chest and lip stuck out as sad puppy dog eyes looked up at his grandmother. That look would have probably worked on anyone else, but not Gemma. She was too much of a hard ass for a look like that to work on her. "You can see your Mommy when she's awake." She replied, giving her grandson an unyielding look.

"Mommy always said that look wouldn't work on you. She said you're too much of a hard ass." Riley stated. Tara gave a laugh at the four-year-old's words. Gemma looked vaguely amused and flattered at the words.

"Well, your Mother was right." Gemma replied.

"She also said that when she was younger, along with everyone else, that she use to get in lots of trouble and try to get out of it by giving you that look, but it never worked." Riley said with a shrug as he snuggled against his grandmother. He was happy to see her after months of not being able to visit her.

* * *

**St. Thomas Hospital**

**The NICU**

**Ten Minutes Later**

**3:19 P.M.**

Jax Teller walked through the sliding automatic doors with a shake of his head. The feel of the cool air conditioner was relaxing and cooled him down after being outside in the hot September air. Bright blue eyes glanced around the Emergency Room, trying to find the familiar face of his mother. "Jax!" The sound of Tara's voice allowed Jax to turn to the sound of where the voice was coming. Tara Knowles, who kept her last name, only when working at the hospital, walked swiftly towards one of her best friends. "About time you got here." The young Doctor teased gently with a smile.

"Anyways, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to the NICU and where Gemma and Riley are." Tara stated. Jax nodded his head in agreement. A smile graced his lips at the thought of seeing his son again after months away. Boots dully thudded against the tile floor, following the loud slaps of Tara's shoes against the floor. The two friends remained silent as they walked down the hallway and to the elevator. With a slow intake of air, Jax stepped into the elevator after Tara.

Waiting patiently for the familiar 'ding' of the elevator that led him and Tara to the fourth floor, Jax stepped out onto the level after Tara. His hands clenched and unclenched in fist. Shaking his head he finally stuffed them into his front pockets as he hunched forward slightly and followed Tara towards the room. His footsteps paused as he caught sight of his mother holding Riley. He had grown since they last saw each other. They stood before a room where his other son was likely in. "Jax." Tara questioned softly, eyes turning to look at her taller friend.

"Right." Jax sighed before taking a deep he didn't move. He remained standing still at the end of the hallway. Gemma looked away from the window and over to where her oldest and only living son stood. She gestured for Tara who quickly walked over to them. Taking young Riley out of his grandmother's arms, Tara watched as Gemma marched over to her son.

"You all right Jax?" Gemma questioned as she stopped in front of her son with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't go and see him." Jax finally stated after a long silence between the two.

"You're being a dumb ass." His mother replied with a shake of her head. "What's the real reason?" She inquired, arms crossed over her chest and her stance clearly screaming 'I won't stop bugging you until you answer me'.

"I don't want to see my new son and then have him die on me." He said. His voice was low and mellow, not his usual tone that he used around others, perhaps besides when Sammy was with him.

"Teller's do not die easy." Gemma replied with a shake of her head.

"No, we just die bloody." Jax stated back in a snappish manner. Gemma reached out and slapped him across the face, causing a loud 'smack' to echo through the hallway. He fought the urge to raise his hand to his cheek and only stared at his mother in surprise.

"Now you listen to me Jackson Teller. The little boy in Tara's arms doesn't need any of this melodramatics coming from you. What he needs is his father, who is you. Now, I want you to grow some balls again and walk over to your son and talk to him damn-it." Gemma snapped angrily. Her eyes flashed with suppressed anger. "That boy is scared out of his mind because he doesn't know what happened to his Mother and what is happening to his baby brother." She stated firmly.

Straightening his shoulders Jax nodded his head at his mother, ignoring the still stinging cheek and walked over to where Tara stood with his four year old son. It still blew his mind, to know he was a father, twice. The blonde haired male stepped up beside the two and looked down at his son. Sea green eyes looked away from the window his baby brother was in and was now looking up at his father, with his shaggy blonde hair and a small beard growing on his chin and above his lips.

"He's grown hasn't he?" Gemma rhetorically stated with pride.

"He has." Jax uttered in astonishment. His eyes soaked up the little boy like a man having been without water for years. Riley yawned tiredly and shifted in his Aunt Tara's arms. He pulled away from his Aunt who held him firmly in her arms. His eyes remained on the tall shadow to his left and continued to look at his father with a spark lightening up his eyes.

"Daddy." Riley announced with a smile. "I missed you." The four-year-old looked up at his father with love and adoration in his eyes. It was amazing how much trust a child could have for someone.

Jax didn't speak but only lifted his son from Tara's arms and held him close to his chest. Riley gave a content sigh and wrapped his arms around his Daddy's neck, legs around his stomach and his head laying on his father's shoulder. He felt warm and protected, making him sleepy. He had only felt this way with his Mommy, Grandma and Grandpa. "I love you Daddy." He muttered aloud to his father. Jax blinked away tears as he tightened his arms around his son.

"I love you too buddy." Jax whispered softly into his son's hair. He took a deep breath, taking in the smell of his son and felt his heart warm at the knowledge that he was holding his son again after months of not seeing him because both he and Sammy were busy with work. He adjusted the weight of his son and held him firmly and strongly against his chest. Jax wasn't sure if he wanted to look at his other defenseless son, knowing that he didn't have much chance of living. Gemma gave a smile as she watched from the sidelines. She leaned against the wall of the hospital, arms crossed over her chest. Pushing away from the pale white walls she walked over to the room and looked into the window, watching her other grandson, who lay sleeping.

With a deep breath in and letting it out slowly, Jax raised his eyes from where he had been staring at the adorable little boy in his arms and through the window to where his other son was. The windows blinds were open, giving those outside enough view to look at the incubator that held Jax and Sam's second son. Eyes drank in the small figure that was breathing in and out slowly, with the help of machines. He could hear the steady beeping of the heart monitor and the buzzing of the air conditioner. The body of his son was small, perhaps smaller than a newborns should be. He wore only a diaper and a smaller beanie on his head, keeping him as warm as possible without constricting his movements and the monitors.

"That's my son." Jax uttered breathlessly.

"Yes, he is." Gemma remarked with a sly smile. "And he's from the one girl you've only ever loved and continue to fuc-fudge the relationship with." She stated with amusement.

"Do you know his name?" Jax inquired to both Tara and Gemma. The women shared a look before shrugging, they had no clue.

"Mommy would know." Riley stated with a smile. Jax looked at his son with a loving smile. "Can we go see Mommy now?" Riley inquired.

"Sure sweetie." Tara said with a nod of her head. Her doctor's coat swung around her waist as she began to walk back down the hallway and towards the elevators. She nodded at the nurse that was watching over the newborn baby boy.

Riley gave a tired and long yawn as his eyes fluttered and opened in sleepiness as he fought the heaviness of his eyes. With another small yawn the child's eyes closed, losing the battle against sleep. Jax watched the whole thing with amusement. He forgot how much Riley fought tooth and nail to not go to sleep. It was something that amused him.

With a determined look setting across his face his pace turned swift. He was going to find out what happened to Samantha. He couldn't handle the idea of her dying. With a sigh he stepped into the elevator and waited impatiently for it to go down to the floor below. This was going to be a fight that would either in for the worst, or the better. Only time would be able to tell.

* * *

**This is the new version of Pieces Of You. I hope you all like it! **

**Reviews Would Be Awesome!**

**So some of you might be confused about Riley's age. He was three eight months ago but now he's four.  
**

**TheWeepingRaven**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pieces Of You**

**Sons Of Anarchy Story**

**Chapter Two**

**Author Note/Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the show Sons of Anarchy; the talented Kurt Sutter created it. The only thing I own is the original characters and the additions of some of the plot. I also love the show so it's no wonder I'd give a try at writing Sons of Anarchy too.

**Summary: **This is a new version of the story! "True love is not how you forgive, but how you forget, not what you see but what you feel, not how you listen but how you understand, and not how you let go but how you hold on." - Unknown

**Pairings: **Jax/Samantha(OFC), Clay/Gemma, Zechariah(OMC)/Tara, OMC's/OFC's, Opie/Donna and many more

**Setting(s): **Season 1 and above. This story will be AU in some areas.

**Ratings: **NC-17 or M at times

**Warnings**: Violence, Mental Illness's, Cursing, Crude Language, Slavery, Rape, Attempted Rape, Talk of Rape, Kidnapping, Black Mailing, Drugs, Drug Dealing, Underage Drinking, Racism, Racial Labeling, Emotional Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Mental Abuse, Weaponry Stealing, Use of Weapons, Stealing, Statutory Rape, Strong Language, Adult Situations, Graphic Sex (Maybe), Alcohol Abuse, Mention/Show of Martial Abuse, Mention/Show of Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, Mention of Drug Abuse, Serial Killers, Torture, Psycopaths, Sociopaths, Murder, Suicide, Nudity, Bar Fights, Fights, Pregnancy, Molestation, Divorce, Religious Tones/Undertones, Religious Debates, Disbelief in Religions, ect.

* * *

**"Maybe"**

**By: **Kelly Clarkson

I'm strong

But I break

I'm stubborn

And I make plenty of mistakes

Yeah I'm hard

And life with me is never easy

To figure out, to love

I'm jaded but oh so lovely

All you have to do is hold me

And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be

If you'll trust me, love me, let me

Maybe, maybe

Someday

When we're at the same place

When we're on the same road

When it's OK to hold my hand

Without feeling lost

Without all the excuses

When it's just because you love me, you let me, you need me

Then maybe, maybe

All you have to do is hold me

And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be

If you'll trust me, love me, let me

Maybe, maybe

(Lyrics Continued)

* * *

**3rd September 2008**

**Charming California**

**The ICU**

**Forty-Five Minutes Later**

The third level of the hospital was slightly crowded, filled with the light footsteps of Doctors, Nurses and visitors heading down the hallway, walking towards friends or relatives rooms. Some held balloons; others stuffed animals and even flowers. Jax adjusted his hold around his son, holding his arm underneath Riley's small bottom. Little Riley gave a sigh and snuggled into his father's shoulder, his soft exhales of breath tickled the side of Jax's neck. "Give me a minute to see if Samantha's awake." Tara stated as they stopped before the younger woman's room. She grasped hold of the door handle and turned it downward, and pushed forward. Her footsteps disappeared into the room as the door shut behind her.

"It's good to see you're awake." Tara remarked at the exhausted form of Samantha, as she lay backward, in a slightly sitting up position. Tired, vivid green eyes turned to her friend and gave a slow blink. The drugs in her system were making her feel sleepy and slow, but the drugs were gradually being stopped by the Doctors that attended her, allowing her to feel more than just numbness. They continued to tell her how lucky she was, that she shouldn't have made it. She couldn't help but disagree. She wasn't lucky in the sense that she didn't know what happened to her newborn son and Riley.

"What – what happened?" Samantha was in a small drug induced daze; her throat was sore and hoarse from the lack of talking. She cleared her throat with a grimace. Tara gave a sad smile and reached for the Styrofoam cup on the stand beside the bed and poured her some water. Grabbing the water with weak and trembling hands she gulped the water down in one go. The cottonmouth she had once had, had was finally given release as the water washed it away. She set the cup back down and lowered her hand down to her stomach and gave a stunned gasp at the feel of a flat stomach. It was no longer round with her baby inside. "Where…where's my baby?" Samantha questioned worriedly. Her eyes landed on her best friend.

"I'm so sorry Sam. We had to do an immediate C-Section to save you and the baby. If we didn't –" Tara paused, unsure of what to say.

"What?" Samantha asked worriedly. The worst possible thoughts surfaced through her mind. Did he die? Did she somehow kill her baby boy?

"If we had not done the C-Section, you and your son would have died." Tara finally said, after a minute of thick silence. Tears filled her eyes as the thought of almost losing her best friend and her son. She watched silently as tears slid down Sam's eyes and dropped down her cheeks, like a small silent river. Taking a deep breath, Samantha slowly got her chaotic emotions under control.

Samantha wore a flimsy white scrub and had an IV in her left arm and right hand giving her the liquid and medication she needed. She had, had a respirator on, helping her breath, but that had been taken off within an hour or so after her surgery. On her finger was another piece of medical equipment that helped keep check of her heart and vitals. The young mother, now of two children, looked like shit, to put it simply. Dark brown hair was cut to her shoulders and in layers. It had an untidy and dull shine to it. Dark bruises were underneath her eyes; whether from stress or lack of a good solid sleep, Tara wasn't sure. Her skin that was usually a creamy pale now had a grayish tinge to it.

Samantha looked fragile and drained.

"Is – is he okay? He'll make it, right?" Sam insisted worriedly, running her hands through her hair. Eyes of dazzling green flashed with a fierce fire that Tara remembered well from their teenage, and even childhood, years. It was a determination that told Tara Samantha would do anything she had to, to protect and help her baby.

"He has the Jonowitz and Teller curse." Tara supplied, knowing she didn't have to tell Samantha what those were.

A tear slipped down from her eye at the news. How could the world be so cruel to such a small child? Samantha wondered silently to herself. "How much – of a…chance does he have?" Samantha inquired hesitantly. She would do whatever was needed to save her son. She'd have died for him if that were the case. Anything to keep her son's safe, and she'd do it, without a second thought or hesitance.

"Twenty percent and that is just an optimistic speculation." Tara said. She hurried on quickly when she noticed her friend go still and silent. "But from what some of my associates have told me, he's getting stronger." The twenty-nine-year-old Doctor reassured. She knew how smart Samantha was; and knew she was calculating the outcomes and how much of a chance her son truly had.

"God – I – how could this have happened?" Samantha finally asked, anger clear in the way her hands clenched at her sides. Her voiced was piercing in the near silence. In the dull white walls of the hospital room her voice was soft, but seemed louder than should have been possible. "I made sure I was careful and didn't do anything that would jeopardize him!" She stated. "My son doesn't deserve this!" The twenty-seven-year-old ran a hand through her shoulder length hair in nervous tension. She gave her strands of hair a hard yank.

"Your right, he doesn't deserve this." Tara stated calmly. "But your son will get through this. He's strong. He's stubborn too, just like his parents." She continued as she looked at her friend. "Not only that, but you have an adorable little boy waiting for you outside Sam. He's barely wanted to leave the hallway until you woke up." The young Doctor stated with a shake of her head, causing mid-back dark brown hair to fall over her shoulders and shadow her face.

"Where is Riley?" Samantha questioned. She was feeling overwhelmed since her sudden C-Section. It was the sign of postpartum depression that most mothers felt after giving birth. And it would be no different for Samantha seeing as she had more critical issues to worry about, mostly about her son's health and her own health, but that was the last thing on her mind.

"He's fine. He's asleep in Jax's arms right now." Tara replied. Her eyes looked Samantha over closely, looking for signs of postpartum depression. She couldn't tell much of her emotions. Sam had always been good at controlling and hiding what she was feeling.

"Good," She stated. "Riley needs at least one of his parents there for him right now. And since I can't be, I'm glad Jax is here to be there for him." She adjusted her position slowly as she tried to get comfortable in the uncomfortable hospital cot.

"He was a bit hesitant at seeing Baby Teller," Tara admitted. "I don't know what he said to Gemma, when we were in the hallway, but she slapped him." She continued.

Samantha sighed and rubbed her face. "I can partly guess about what he said." She stated. "If I know Jax the way I do," She paused as she looked to her best friend. "I partly feel the same way he does at the moment. Of course, it must have been my fault for this to happen. I mean, I was supposed to make sure nothing happened to him while I was carrying him."

"That is not true!" Tara looked at her best friend with disbelief.

"Maybe it isn't," Samantha agreed. "But that doesn't mean it doesn't feel like it's my fault." The guilt she felt, it wouldn't easily go away. At least, not until she knew her baby was healthy and out of the incubator chamber.

"It was not - is not - your fault. You had a tear in your stomach again, if it was anyone's fault, it was your good for nothing junkie mother." Tara finally snapped.

"That's what happened?" Samantha asked with surprise. Well, that changed everything. She had assumed it was because of her stressing about everything. With her moving back to Charming and arranging for all her things to be moved there as well as dealing with her co-owned company and opening her new practice, she could understand why she had thought it was stress. "I thought it was because of my stressing." Sam admitted with a slight frown crossing her lips.

"Oh Sam," Tara patted Samantha's hand. "It may have had a slight affect to Baby Teller, but not much," The older woman said. "Now, I'm going to go out and let Jax and Gemma know you're awake." With those words said, she left. Tara shut the door behind her softly as she didn't want to disturb any other patient. She turned to look at Gemma and Jax with a frown clear on her face.

"What happened?" Gemma questioned with a frown of her own.

"Samantha thought it was something she did," Tara stated. "She had been stressing, I don't know what about."

"I'll talk to Sam, maybe knock some sense into her and figure out what the hell happened," Gemma stated. "Sam always did have a problem with making things seem like it was her fault," The older woman rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. "I thought I taught that girl well."

"Don't be too hard with her Gemma. She just woke up from a surgery and she just found out about Baby Tellers state." Tara warned with a look. Gemma gave a noise of having heard Tara before she shut the door.

"You feeling alright Sam?" Gemma asked as she took a seat on the cushioned green chair. Samantha rolled her head over the pillow to look at the woman who had helped raise her and her siblings, seeing as she and her brothers had never had a real mother like figure growing up, except for Gemma.

"I'm trying to handle the idea that my youngest may not make it alive." Samantha said with a sigh. "I'm thinking positive, but I can't help that small little voice that whispers all my doubts to me." Her intense green eyes glimmered with sadness and determination as she looked at the woman she held in pretty high regard.

"That baby will make it." Gemma firmly stated. "He's got stubbornness from both sides and a will made of steel by both you and Jax." She leaned forward and held Samantha's hand in her own. "That baby will make it out." She restated. "And when he does, I'll tell both you and Jax, I damn well told you so."

Samantha gave a smile at Gemma's resilient attitude. She was a tough Old Lady that no one messed with, unless they wanted to get their asses kicked. "I know he will." She replied. "But there's still that small glimmer of doubt in the back of mind." She gave a small shrug.

"You need to be strong for both of those boys outside and for little Baby Teller." Gemma announced after a couple of minutes of silence. "They count on you. They both love you more than words can describe." She said in a warm voice, not often heard by Gemma.

Samantha gave a nod and tiredly looked up at the ceiling. "I know they do. And I know I do. I love three of them. I won't lie and say I've never contemplated wanting a relationship with Jax again."

Gemma leaned forward and looked into the young woman's eyes. "Then why don't you?" She questioned. "For fuck sakes. I know Jax loves you, and has only loved you." She stated. "No matter how many times that boy may put his dick up some pussy slut or druggie, his heart, mind and soul has only been for you. Now you need to buck up and fight for him, before you lose him forever." Gemma ordered sharply with a dark glint in her eyes. She had always wanted Samantha Jonowitz as her daughter-in-law. She already had two grand-babies from her, what more would it be for the two of them to get together and finally tie the knot?

Samantha gave a slow nod as she thought over what Gemma was saying. She loved Jax, there was no doubt about that. Even with her past relationships, she could never truly put her all into it, she always had her heart, mind and soul for Jackson Teller and no one else. "Your right, I do love him. I've always loved him. And I don't want to even think about losing him." Sam admitted with a smile.

"Then fight for all your worth hunny. You show that man that you want him." Gemma stated with a wink and smile. Standing up from the chair she leaned forward and gave the young woman a kiss on the forehead. "Go get him kiddo." She turned on her heel and stepped out of the room.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later**

With silent steps Jax pulled the hospital door open and stepped into the room. As soon as the door clicked shut behind him, clear blue eyes traced over the form on the hospital bed. He noticed how frail and drained Samantha looked. Sighing again he walked slowly over to the left side of the bed and took a seat on the same chair his mother had sat in when she was in the room.

"I never did like seeing you in hospitals." Jax stated. He stared at the one girl who would always have his heart. Ever since they were kids and Samantha would somehow end up getting herself hurt, he hated it. It always seemed like he was also in pain. Jax supposed even when they were kids he had fallen for the bright eyed, taking no shit from anyone, girl.

"I know." Samantha replied with a slow nod as she tiredly gazed at the handsome man sitting at the chair beside her, trying to keep her voice calm. "I remember that time when we were attacked by the Mayans. I had fallen into a coma, I was fifteen, and you were seventeen." She paused as she looked down at her hand laying upon the bed. "They didn't think I was ever going to wake up..." She trailed off as she bit her bottom lip. "I remember that was one of the first times I ever saw the guys that furious before."

"Sammy." The blonde haired male sighed out. "Why bring that subject up?" He questioned. That memory was one of the most painful for him to remember. It was a sharp kick in the balls, leaving him breathless and pained. He should have been able to protect her, but he had, they both had, been out numbered, six to two.

"This would be about the fourth time I was nearly killed Jax." Samantha stated with a dry laugh, it held everything but amusement. "I'm wondering if this place is healthy for me." She spoke again after a few minutes of silence. At his worried look, she shook her head and spoke. "I wouldn't leave even if I had the chance. Not if it means leaving you again Jax. It - it hurt being away and never really seeing each other again and truly being together." Sam sighed as her fingers lazily drew designs on the thick blanket covering her. "I loved those times spent together." She admitted with a small quirk of her lips.

Jax gave a smile at her admittance. Perhaps getting back together with Sammy would be easier than he thought. "I loved those times too." He stated. "I missed you those few months you were gone. It's not the same without you here Sammy." Jax had called Samantha 'Sammy' since they were kids. It was his nickname for her, and his alone. No one else could call her that without her actually getting annoyed.

Samantha gave a beautiful smile that lit up her face. "Good. I was worried there for a second." She joked with a small laugh. She leaned back against the bed with a sigh of relief. She believed what Gemma had told her about Jax still being in love with her, but she did have the small doubt in the back of her mind. It was relief that he did still love her as much as she loved him. But she wondered if they could ever get together. She hoped so.

"You'll never have to worry 'bout me missin' you." Jax gave a smile that always made Samantha's heart skip a beat.

"Tara was telling me you haven't gone to see our son, yet." The question was asked within her statement, "Why haven't you gone to see our son?". It was a question Jax wasn't sure he knew how to reply to.

"I - what..." There was a pause as Jax tried to figure out what to say. "What if he doesn't make it?" It was one of the hardest things a parent would have to live with. Knowing that they could outlive their child. It was the most difficult things to have to realize and come to terms with.

Samantha gave a small frown as she looked down at her lap. Her fingers played with each other, turning, locking and grasping, as she thought over what the only man she ever loved, said. She couldn't, she wouldn't, believe that her son, her baby boy, was going to die. "I can't think like that." She finally admitted, voice firm and strong, like it usually was whenever she spoke. She paused for a moment before Sam finally looked up. Her dazzling green eyes were filled with determination. "I know our son will make it out Jax. He's strong. He has the Teller and Jonowitz stubbornness."

A silence fell between the two. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was just a silence that two couples could have without having to say something. Both had a thoughtful look in their eyes. The silence was suddenly broken at Jax's next words. "Do you really believe that?"

Vivid blue eyes connected with alluring green.

"Yes," Samantha began with a slow nod. "I do believe that. I can't accept anything else."

"You always amaze me." Jax finally stated, bright blue eyes filled with admiration and another emotion Sam couldn't describe, as he gazed at the one woman, he could ever love in his life. "I don't think I'd ever be able to have as much hope as you do. You're a lot stronger than me when it comes to shit like this." A flicker of some unknown emotion shined bright in his eyes, before disappearing. "Have you given our son a name?" The twenty-nine-year-old questioned.

"No...Not yet." Samantha gave a kind, loving smile at Jax as she spoke. "I was hoping we could come up with one together. Or maybe, you could give him one." She reached out for Jax's hand and locked their fingers together as she looked him in the eyes.

The couple went silent again as they listened to the commotions outside the door. "I'm no good at names, Sammy." Jax tried to explain, his eyebrows furrowed as he thought over names they could give their son.

Samantha gave an understanding smile. Her green eyes sparkled with amusement, care and patience as she gazed at the chin length blond hair. With a raising hand she brushed away the strands from his face. She rubbed his cheek with her thumb in a loving caress. "I know you can come up with one Jax. You think too little of yourself. You can do it." She encouraged with a small relaxed sigh.

"Abel." Jax finally decided as he held Samantha's hand against his cheek. He gave the palm a small kiss as he thought over the name he had given their second son. The name of their first born, had been names they had agreed on when they were teenagers, when they thought of marriage and starting a family together. The name for their second son was a name he had always liked, when he had actually gone through a baby book of names. It meant 'Vapor. Breath'

"Abel." Samantha tried out the name. She liked the way it sounded. "Why Abel?" She asked curiously, head tilted to the side as her lips quirked into a small smile. Finally, she moved her other hand away from Jax's face and let it drop into her lap.

" 'Cause I know he's a fighter. Like you said, Sammy, he's gonna fight against his cardiac and digestive system problems. He's a Teller and Jonowitz, he'll beat those fucking things." Jax stated. If Samantha could be optimistic, then he would be too. He didn't want to think about the what if's.

"Tara told me he was getting stronger. That's a good thing." Sam's smile brightened. Abel was a strong little boy, their strong baby boy. "What about his middle name?" She asked. The two fell silent as they thought over names.

"I've always wanted to name one of our children after your father." Samantha mused aloud. She glanced at Jax from the corner of her eye and smiled at the smile that lit his features.

Jax looked to his girl and felt emotions swell in his chest at her statement. It was a relief to know that she was thinking about having more children with him. As well as getting back together. "I've always liked the name Christian." Jax raised the hand that was in his, and gave it a small kiss as his thumb rubbed the top of it gently.

"Why don't we make his middle name Christian then?" Samantha suggested. She was always thankful that she actually told Jax three, almost four years ago, that he was a father. It warmed her heart when she saw her boys together.

"Abel Christian Teller." Jax mused aloud, getting a feel of the name. "It's a strong name. A good name." He remarked, repeating some of what his mother had said earlier that day about Riley's name.

"We'll let Tara know later." Sam was tired but happy. "Hey Jax…" She trailed off, looking over to the handsome man sitting beside her bed. Jax turned to her with a questioning look. "Do you think you could take me to see Abel?" She asked quietly. Her heart pounded in her chest and her breathing became a little nervous at the thought of seeing her infant son.

"Of course." Jax replied. He stood up from the chair and walked the two short steps to the bed. He helped Samantha slowly sit up on the cot. They unhooked the monitors, knowing that it wouldn't do anything. Sam was supposed to get them off soon anyways. Unhurriedly the couple began their trek down the hospitals hallway and over to the elevator to head to the fourth floor.

"Hey Sammy, do you know anything about my father's ideas for the Club?" Jax questioned, turning blue eyes to Samantha. She looked over to her best friend and love with a shake of her head.

"Not really," She began with a shrug. "I mean, I heard about some of his ideas. He supposedly wanted a social rebellion, not an outlaw club. He wanted to create a brotherhood, a family." Samantha's features changed into a look of curiosity. "Why do you ask?" She questioned.

"No reason. I wanted to talk to ma later about what I found in my father's old journals." Jax stated as he looked at his Sammy. That is what she was. They had some matching tattoos, or at times, they got tattoos at the same time, but different things. They did get more tattoos over the last ten years they've seen each other. Whenever they felt the sudden inspiration or urge to get something tattooed.

When they were younger, they had always spent their days together, getting into mischief and causing headaches for all those that they considered family. Unless they were dealing with the club, family gatherings or parties, then they by each other sides.

"I don't think you should tell Gemma." Samantha slowly stated. They stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the level Abel was staying in.

"Why?" Jax's sharp, intelligent blue eyes stared into Samantha's green eyes.

"Because, you tell Gemma your idea, she'll tell Clay and she'll get Clay to do whatever she wants, because he's wrapped around her little finger like a fly on shit." She gave a sigh and held up her hand in warning for him to keep silent as she continued to speak. "Gemma will tell Clay to stop your new found mode of thinking, and nail you down Jax." She carefully explained. "She doesn't want "the ghost of John Teller" poisoning your mind and destroying everything the two of them built together."

Jax looked at his love with amazement. "How do you know she'll tell him all this?" He questioned.

"I was taught and raised by her, Jax. She was teaching me all the little things that allow her to control the Club from the sidelines. And it would be the same thing I would do. Gemma and I are similar in a lot of ways." Samantha silently allowed her love to think this over. She knew he'd still speak to Gemma about it and Gemma would still tell Clay and Clay would deal with Jax in whatever way he thought would get Jax to stop these 'insane' notions. The Club was never meant to change like Jax was thinking. It would always remain the way it is. She always hoped that it would one day become different. She's already lost her father and brother to the club, leaving them to rot in prison.

With a sudden 'ding' of the elevator, the two stepped silently out and onto the fourth floor hallway. "I either need to exercise more often or that surgery really kicked my ass." Sam grumbled unenthusiastically as she leaned against Jax.

"It looks like you could lose some weight." Jax teased with a sparkle in his eyes and a beautiful smile gracing his lips. Samantha childishly stuck her tongue out at him and gently slapped his chest with a mocking glare.

"I could say the same thing about you babe." Samantha mocked with amusement. It made her look younger and happier when she smiled.

"I'm perfect. Everyone knows that." Jax replied with cocky smirk.

"In your own little world, yeah. If there was anyone perfect it would be me." Samantha teased with a smirk.

"You are right about one thing." Jax turned serious as he looked to his Sammy. The couple stopped halfway down the hallway and turned to look at each other.

"And what would that be?" Samantha raised an eyebrow.

"You are perfect." Jax said with such conviction that it made Samantha smile with a light blush gracing her cheeks. She leaned forward and laid her head against his chest.

Samantha slowly pulled away from leaning against Jax's chest, just enough to look up at him. Leaning her head back she gazed at the man that had stolen her heart when they were only teenagers. "Keep up the sweet talking, love. It's doing some good for my ego." She laughingly said with a smile that showed straight, white teeth.

"God only knows your ego doesn't need it." Jax muttered with a twitch of his lips, looking as if he either wanted to smile or laugh, but just couldn't decide. "You know," He began slowly, eyes trained onto Samantha's as he leaned forward. "I really want to kiss you."

"Then why don't you?" Samantha quietly asked. "I'm not stopping you." With a smirk, Jax leaned down and Sam tilted her head up. Incredibly soft lips covered her own. It was better than when they first kisses when they were teenagers, she was in heaven. She felt her eyes flutter close as she relaxed her body into Jax's. The feel of his pink lips massaging her own with perfect pressure. A lick on her lower lip had her gasping and before she knew it there was a surprisingly warm tongue battling her own. Samantha moaned and felt her body flush and Jax's hardness against her thigh. With a mutual understanding the couple pulled away slowly, their foreheads leaned against each others as they stared into each other's eyes. "I love you." She murmured. "I always have, always will."

A smile, one that was the brightest Samantha had seen in months, graced Jax's lips. "I love you too." He whispered. "Always have, always will." He gave her forehead a kiss before pulling back. "Now, I think there's a question every guy's gotta ask their girl." Jax stated as he took a small step backwards so he could look down at Samantha. "Will you be my girl?"

It had felt like forever since Jax had asked her that, all those years ago. The feeling she had that time, when he had asked her with those same words, bubbled to the surface. "I never truly stopped." She replied. "I will always be your girl, Jackson." Jax gave another smile as he captured her lips into another kiss. Pulling away, the couple gave small, content sighs.

"Come on, Sammy. We've got kids to see." Without any other words shared between each other. Jax wrapped an arm around Samantha's waist, while Sam leaned her head against his chest as the silently walked down the rest of the hallway. With Jax's other hand, he held her own, smaller hand in his.

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Finally able to get out of that room and bed?" Gemma questioned. Her sharp hazel eyes caught the closeness between her son and Samantha. A smirk stretched across her lips. They finally got together again. It was about damn time. They had been dancing around each other for years. Finally the two had stepped up and taken a damn chance again.

Riley, who was wide-awake and being held in his grandmother's arms turned to quickly look at whom his grandmother was speaking to. His eyes lightened excitedly at the familiar figure of his Mommy.

"Mommy!" Riley squealed out eagerly. "Down please Gam ma." Heasked sweetly while he kicked his legs impatiently, begging his grandmother to put him down. Gemma chuckled and set the four-year-old down to the floor. As soon as Riley's feet touched the ground he was running towards his mother, whom Jax was still holding up. "Mommy!" He exclaimed again happily. His small body finally reached his mother's and wrapped his arms around her legs. Sea green eyes looked up at his mother with a bright and cheerful gleam. "Up P'ease Mommy! Up!" He begged with an adorable pout on his face.

Samantha chuckled and leaned forward, picking up her son with a grimace crossing her face. She ignored the soreness in her stomach for her son and wrapped her arms around his waist and under his small bottom to keep him up. Sam held him on the left side of her hip, while continuing to use Jax as a steady helper for standing. Gemma and Jax shared a look. Sam wasn't suppose to put herself in any strain, and holding her son in her arms was a strain, but they knew she would continue to hold her son in her arms, even if she wasn't supposed to.

"Mommy all 'ight now?" Riley asked with wide, worried eyes, as he looked his mother over with a squint. Sam gave a soft chuckle and tapped her son's nose, making Riley go cross-eyed trying to look at his mother's pointer finger.

"Yeah baby. Mommy's better now." Samantha reassured her son. The young couple stopped at the room Abel was staying in. The door and blinds were closed, giving no access to seeing inside. "Are we able to go in?" She questioned quietly. Her heart pounded in anxiousness and excitement as she adjusted her grip on young Riley.

"I don't know." Jax shrugged.

"While you three go see your son and baby brother, I need to go make some phone calls." Gemma remarked in the sudden silence, startling Jax and Sam out of their thoughts. She gave a smirk at the couple, her eyes shined with a knowing glint. Giving them a nod as she walked past the two adults, heels clicking loudly in the silent hallway, Jax and Sam looked at each other.

"She knows." Samantha shook her head with amusement. Gemma seemed to know everything.

"No surprise." Jax gave a small chuckle of amusement as the couple shared a look.

"Mommy?" Riley suddenly asked. Samantha snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her toddler son's voice calling to her. She looked away from the door her infant son was in and at her oldest.

"Yes baby?" It was an endearing term Samantha tended to call the boys in her life, meaning Riley, Jax and now Abel.

"I love you." He stated with a smile. It was those simple but loving words that always brought a smile to her face and tears in her eyes. To know that she had such a small person looking up to her to take care of them was breathtaking and wonderful.

"I love you too baby." Samantha murmured affectionately. She kissed him on his nose, eliciting a delighted giggle that was worth more than anything in her eyes.

"That tickles Mommy." Riley giggled.

"Oh really?" Samantha teased, her eyes widened with a mask of surprise. "I didn't know that." She teased. Riley gave another laugh at his mommy's silliness.

"Your silly Mommy." Riley gave a large grin.

"Your silly too baby." Samantha grinned.

"You're the greatest Mommy ever." The four-year-old confirmed his statement with a kiss to his mother's lips, eliciting his own laugh from his Mommy. She adjusted her hold on Riley and looked over at Jax who had watched the whole thing in silence. His eyes glimmered in the dull light of the hospital, clearing showing that he had tears in his eyes again. "And daddy is the greatest Daddy ever." Riley continued as he turned to look at his father.

"I am huh?" Jax teased with a sparkle in his eyes. Riley nodded hurriedly in agreement. Light brown locks fell into his face as he looked up at his father.

"Uh huh. You and Mommy are the best." Riley looked away and back over to his mother with a sudden shy smile. "Mommy, can I be let down now?" He questioned politely.

"Sure Ri." Samantha set her son down with relief. She loved holding her son; it was just a lot harder to do now with her stitches on and inside her stomach.

"I'm hungry." Riley grumbled, his stomach gurgled in agreement with his words.

"Well, it's a good thing Aunt Tara is here to bring you down to the cafeteria while your mommy and daddy go see your baby brother huh?" Tara questioned, as she appeared from around the corner and into the hallway, opposite where the elevators were.

"Do you want something Mommy? Daddy?" Riley questioned as he ran over to his Auntie Tara.

"No thank you Riley. Mommy already ate." Samantha replied with a small smile. She tiredly leaned against Jax. Her eyes unconsciously turned to look back at the door. After Riley was taken to the cafeteria for food, Sam was finally going to be able to see Abel.

"Nah Ri. Daddy ate already too. Why don't you go eat enough for both of us?" Jax suggested. He pulled away from Samantha and leant down on his legs so he was the same height as his son.

"Knowing Riley, he will too." Samantha laughed. "He eats enough for someone half his size already." She leaned against the hospital wall as she watched her boyfriend, she supposed she could call him that even though it seemed a bit childish, and her son as the spoke to each other.

"What did you name him?" Tara questioned as she walked over to Samantha.

"Jax and I decided to name him Abel Christian Teller." Sam supplied with a quirk of her lips.

"Abel, that's a good name. It fits a name for a Teller son." Tara looked to Jax and Riley.

Jax ignored the two women conversing and concentrated on his son. "Okay Daddy. You'll watch over Mommy right?" He questioned worriedly. His sea green eyes turned to look over at his mother, who remained leaning tiredly against the wall as she talked with his Auntie Tara. "Cause Mommy always watches over me when I'm sick." Riley stated.

"Yeah buddy, I'll watch over Mommy." Jax smiled. It warmed him to know that his son was so protective of his mother. She always worried and cared for everyone else, but herself. Like all mothers, the health of themselves, was the last thing on their minds. Their child's health always came above else, as well as their happiness.

"Okay. Love you Daddy." Riley hugged and kissed Jax on the cheek before running over to his Mommy and Auntie Tara. "Love you too Mommy. Daddy is going to take care of you. He said so." He stated.

"He did now did he?" She rhetorically asked. Riley nodded his head anyways. "Okay baby. You go with your Auntie Tara and get some food, okay?" With a smile she leaned down and kissed her sons forehead and gave him a loving hug. "I love you Ri. I'll see you again after you get back." She reassured her son with a smile.

"Okay. Come on Auntie Tara." Riley ordered. Grabbing his Aunt's hand he began to drag the Doctor down the hallway, towards the elevator.

"I'll be sure to put Abel's name down when we get back." Tara called out over her shoulder.

"You ready?" Jax questioned as he stepped up to Samantha. The brunette haired woman bit her bottom lip as she considered his question.

"I am, but I'm not." Sam replied. "If that makes any sense."

"It makes perfect sense." Jax said. He too felt the same way. He wanted to see Abel up close, but he didn't know how he'd handle it. Jax watched as Samantha seemed to have an internal debate with herself. He raised his hand out to her, as she seemed to come to a conclusion.

Samantha raised a shaky hand into Jax's. She felt comforted as his larger hand closed around her smaller, thin piano fingered hand. "Okay, I'm ready." She stated finally. Nodding the two stood side by side as they stepped into the average sized room in the hospital that held their son. Their eyes trailed over the room. A rocking chair was placed to the right side of the incubator. Machines surrounded the medium sized, clear, incubator that held Abel, showing his heart rate and other vital signs. There was a consistent beeping, that reassured the couple that their son was alive and breathing. Samantha tightly squeezed Jax's hand as they walked slowly forward and towards their son. Tears blurred her eyesight as she stared down at the small infant, down at Abel.

"I –" The words choked in her mouth as her jaw clenched down and fought the urge to breakdown and cry. "He shouldn't be like this." Sam stated through clenched teeth. She raised an unsteady hand up to the incubator before pulling it quickly back, covering her mouth as her eyes seemed to be unable to pull away from the defenseless and frail form of Abel.

Tears slid steadily down her cheeks. Her mouth quivered and her eyes blinked rapidly to try and stop the flow of tears, but it was no use. "My baby." Samantha whispered out. Tears fell steadily faster as she watched her sons small chest rise and lower with each breath he took. She collapsed onto the rocking chair beside the bed. Shaking hands covered her face as she silently cried. She felt like she had failed as a mother, as if she was to blame for this, even if it wasn't completely true.

"Shh, it's all right. It's not your fault." Jax soothingly whispered in her ear as he held her and rubbed her back. He was bent down against her legs, arms wrapped around her shoulder blades as his head lay upon the top of Samantha's. Tears blurred his eyesight as he tried to keep control of his own tears. His jaw clenched tight before hefinally gained control of himself. Releasing a shuttery breath and wiping away a stray tear that had fallen; he began to try and calm his girl. "He'll be fine Sammy. He'll beat this fuckin' thing." He continued to stroke her back and with his other hand, in a comforting gesture, he placed it to the back of her head. "He's a Teller, he's our son. He's tough." Jax stated.

"Abel." She sighed. "He – he just looks so – so small and weak." She whispered. Samantha turned her head and looked over to where Abel was sleeping in his incubator. Tears continued to fall from vivid green eyes that were bloodshot and red rimmed from crying. "None of this should have happened." She muttered. "He should be like any other child born. He should be stronger and healthy..." She trailed off as she looked down at her lap. "He shouldn't be like this."

"He may be like this now, Sammy, but he's getting stronger, like you said earlier. He's a Teller and Jonowitz, he's gonna beat this thing, and before we know it, he's going to be playing with his big brother." Jax stated as he wiped away the tears from Samantha's face.

Samantha nodded. "Your right. He's going to be like any other children after he gets stronger. This is just a bump in the road." She decided. She wouldn't think about the bad, but only about the good things. Silently, the couple turned and looked at their infant son. It broke a little part of Jax to see Sammy so heartbroken at the sight of their son and broke a little of himself to see their second son like that. But together, they'd be able to protect their youngest with everything in their power.

Damn the consequences.

* * *

**So, I know some may think that Samantha and Jax's relationship went a little too fast, but you should take in the fact that Samantha already had a son with Jax and they remained in contact with each other over the ten years she didn't live in Charming, but visited with Riley so he could see his father. Also, they were High School sweethearts and love each other, always have and always will. So, it's no surprise that they'd get together, as you'll see in flashbacks, there's always been tension (mostly sexual) between each other. So, that's why I have them together, they always wanted to be together, but always hesitated for reasons of their own.**

**Sooo...I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm having a beta, who beta's To Kill A Mockingbird, so she's beta-reading these chapters whenever she has the time for me. Hopefully, the second chapter of The Meaning of Love, will be posted by next week or this weekend. I've had that chapter done for awhile, but just recently found it again and re-did a lot of it and changed it to more of my liking. So, I hope you will also enjoy that chapter when it's posted.**

**Now, my other stories I've been trying to work on, but my urge to write has been pretty non-existent for awhile. But, I'm hoping I'll get back into the spirit of writing soon, I can only hope that.  
**

**Thank you for all those reviews from the last chapter. I hope I get more in the future for this story and my other stories. :D  
**

**Reviews would be great! **

**TheWeepingRaven **


	3. Author Note

Hey everyone,

I'm sorry to inform you all but I will not be able to write any more chapters for the next year or so. On December 5th, Wednesday, I was in a pretty bad car accident. The accident practically severed my arm. The surgeons were able to repair most of the damage but it severed the nerves in my arm and most of the muscles were damaged. I can neither feel nor move the fingers on my right hand. It's been immobilized so even typing this is a long left handed process… Because of this, it's going to be a very long and painful time of recovery. I apologize to everyone. Right now, I'm just going to concentrate on getting better and getting the mobility back to my hand.

Thank you for understanding.

TheWeepingRaven


End file.
